


The Seventh Day Of Christmas

by tscSNK (tsc)



Series: The Twelve Days Of Christmas [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsc/pseuds/tscSNK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and his coworkers go carolling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seventh Day Of Christmas

_On the seventh day of Christmas…_

The Christmas party roared on as Levi sat at the head of the table in the restaurant.  His coworkers, and dare he say friends, surrounded him with the warmth of the holidays and he was quite happy to be there, despite what his scowl had to say.

But as the drinks came and the time passed, he knew the party was slowly winding down.  There were only a few people still standing after the majority had left, and he was pleased to see that it was those he could handle the best.

“L-Levi, we should go caroling!”

“Yeah!  Petra’s right, let’s go caroling.”

Levi cocked his head to the side as a smirk grew on his face.  He glanced down to the silver watch wrapped around his wrist.  It was rather late, especially for caroling, but he nodded.

“Sure, you guys can go caroling. I don’t want to have to bail you out of jail in the morning, though.”

There was a chorus of groans from the four people still sitting at the table.

“You have to come with us, boss.” Auruo said, slurring through his words.  Levi scoffed and was about to speak before another voice cut in.

“Yeah, Levi.  Either we all go down together, or we don’t go down at all.”

The man at the head of the table squinted down at his coworkers and sighed.  He stood himself up, forcing his chair to be pushed back in the process.

“Fine, but if any of you get us in any trouble, don’t try to come into work on Monday.”

Levi took the head of the pack and led them out of the restaurant.  The bill had been left on the company’s credit card and had been taken care of a long time ago, so there was nothing to worry about and he was sure the waiters and waitresses were glad to see them finally leave; even though their tip only grew with every drink they ordered.

The group of five left the building and headed down the street.  The restaurant they’d gone to for the work Christmas party was on the edge of downtown, close to most of their homes, or close enough for an inexpensive cab ride as the majority always took part in the free drinks.

With Levi in the front, Petra and Auruo kept up right behind him, while Eld and Gunther lollygagged in the back, only jogging to catch up at the end of every block.

“Where do you want to go caroling?” Levi asked, crossing his arms across his chest.  The air was cool, but not as cold as it had been a few weeks before. The temperatures had risen, and he felt as though it was nearly spring in December.

“This way!” Petra called, reaching forward to tug on Levi’s jacket sleeve.  If it were anyone else, he’d have yanked it out of their grip, but Petra was a special case.

Everyone followed after Petra, down a street lined with townhouses.  Levi looked at his watch again, and it was just after midnight.  Everyone was going to be sleeping, for sure. The strawberry-blonde stopped suddenly outside a random townhouse and cleared her throat as she hit her chest lightly.  She opened her mouth, and…

“ _JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE ALL THE – ”_

Levi jumped forward and slapped his hand over her mouth, causing her to squeak.

“What the hell was that?” he whispered, eyes wide as he slowly took his hand away from the girl’s mouth. Her lips broke into a lopsided grin and it was then Levi had to remind himself he was surrounded by drunken fools.

“It’s Jingle Bells, Levi.  Everyone knows Jingle Bells.” She explained, turning back to the townhouse.  It didn’t seem like anyone had stirred.

And then another throat cleared and before Levi could react, a voice.

“ _DASHING THROUGH THE SNOW, IN A ONE HORSE OPEN SLEIGH._ ” Eld bellowed, followed by Gunther.

“ _O’ER THE FIELDS WE GO, LAUGHING ALL THE WAY._ ”

“ _HA HA HA.”_ all four sang together, and Levi knew it was a lost cause. He sighed as they continued the carol, pinching the bridge of his nose.  He had let himself come to this.

If they were going down, they’d all go down together. They all began the chorus once more, all five in unison.

“ _JINLE BELLS! JINGLE BELLS! JINGLE ALL THE WAY, OH WHAT FUN IT IS TO RIDE IN A ONE HORSE OPEN SLEIGH, HEY!  JINGLE BELLS—_ ”

“Batman smells.”  Levi muttered, eyes flashing up at the townhouse.  The front porch light turned on and the door slowly opened. A man with slicked back, greasy looking dark hair stepped out with his phone against his ear.

“We seem to have some drunken carolers on our doorstep. I don’t mind the carols, but none of them can carry a tune.” He said into the phone.

Levi looked around at his coworkers, and realized they had switched songs entirely.  They now wailed through their own rendition of _White Christmas_ , and Levi was starting to get anxious. They needed to get out of there, and fast.

“The cops are coming!” the man yelled down the stairs towards them and Levi nodded, more to himself than the man as the latter slammed the door shut.

“Guys, we need to get out of here.”

They ignored his words, even though he reached forward to tug on all their sleeves.

“Guys, we really need to get out of here.”

“ _IIIII SAW MOMMY KISSING SAAAANTA CLAAAUS._ ” Auruo wailed, causing Levi to wince as he missed every note.

“You guys, we really need to—” Levi’s eyes widened as he saw lights of the cop cars down the road.  They didn’t have their sirens on.

“ _Underneath the mistle-_ holy fuck, guys we need to go!” Gunther was the first of the four to see the lights and the others finally took note that they needed to scatter.

“Go that way to the end of the block and run. Just run.  We’ll see you on Monday.”  Auruo said, running before anyone else.  Everyone picked up their feet and followed, bumping into one another on the sidewalk as the alcohol was still running through their system.

At the end of the block, the five scattered with a bunch of “Merry Christmas!” greetings coming from all of them.

Levi was relieved to make it home that night. It was another successful Christmas party where he didn’t have to spend the night in jail.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr!](http://tscwrites.tumblr.com)  
>  Proofread by [Nelly-Belly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dot333/works)!


End file.
